Blood Red Moon
by Irlynn
Summary: I curse this life that I have been given, the life of an undead, as a vampire. I am a hunter of the night, forced to shy away from the light and embrace darkness. This is my life, my cursed life.
1. My True Nature

**Blood Red Moon**  
So I decided maybe I can try my hand at writing a horror/comedy story…which seems impossible to do since the two genres are practically the opposite of the other. I'm particularly new to writing horror, and more used to writing comedy, so bear with me here on this okay?

Summary: I curse this life that I have been given, the life of an undead, as a vampire. I am a hunter of the night, forced the shy away from the light and embrace darkness. This is my life, my cursed life.

It happens only once every half millennium, the day when the moon grows much more crimson and blood red than ever before. A day when blood is shed by a countless number of both the innocent and the guilty. A day that will chill you to the bone whenever you think about it; a day, when all order is lost, and chaos reigns.

Ayumi: How about that for a summary?  
Aleras: It doesn't give anything away, but about some event.  
Ayumi: Yup, I was hoping to do that.  
Aleras: But it also doesn't make any sense.  
Ayumi: Well thank you very much.  
Aleras: Who else did you put in this story?  
Ayumi: Talera?  
Aleras: Who's that?  
Ayumi: Iono. And no I am not obsessed with 'A' names, it just happens to start with 'A' a lot.  
Aleras: Sure…  
Ayumi: And I do not own what ever it is I do not own, that I'm gonna use in here.

Blood Red Moon  
Dark Thoughts: My True Nature

It's everywhere inside of you. It's the life force holding you together. Blood, precious life giving blood. The red oozing liquid that flows inside every living creature. Something children of the night have, but don't have. Their blood is cold and unmoving, dead blood is all they have. It gives no life, it moves not through their body.  
Vampires, creatures of hell, children of the night, monsters, call them what you want, it doesn't matter one way or another. The vile stench of death that surrounds these creatures is very strong, intoxicating. They are the dead undead, the living dead, monsters from hell.  
Once every half millennium it happens, the slaughter for blood caused by the bloodlust in there creatures. It happens on a universal scale every thousand years. But only once does it happen in half a millennium, once. Once in a half millennium is enough, once is one time too many. A great slaughter, a huge feast, that is all it is to them.  
Bloodshed happens. Many people dying to satisfy the thirst of these night creatures. These creatures wander and roam the dark alleys and streets at night. They seek for unsuspecting prey to feed on. Their prey all end up with cruel and twisted fates of death. Tainted dark blood exists. There are those who have tainted their blood with evil and malice. These are the ones whose blood tastes so sickly that it displeases the night creatures. Ones with tainted blood become the slaves of the night creatures as they are turned into ghouls. They do the bidding of their vampire masters, down to every last little annoying whim. With no life and no will of their own, they will do anything, even if it means destruction. Regardless the situation it'll put them in, they will do anything without complaint or rebelling.  
Utter and complete chaos occurs on that one fateful day. The blood of many innocent and evil humans and creatures flood the streets, down to the very last alleyway. The flooding of blood takes time to clean, after the huge feast. The ones who survive the chaos clean the blood and dead corpses of humans off the street and bury them. Many graves are dug, and many ceremonies held as the bodies are lowered one by one into the grave. The ones lost to death are now in peace, but tears of anger, frustration and sadness are shed for those loved ones. The tears shed, vengeance starts to avenge those who were mercilessly slaughtered to quench the thirst of the vampires.  
As the bloodlust fades from the vampires, bloodlust builds up in the humans, the need for bloodshed of the night creatures' destructions. They are out to slay those 'despicable' creatures of the night. Half a millennium after another half a millennium, the same day after another; a circle connecting bloodlust to slaughter, slaughter to vengeance, and vengeance to bloodlust; it goes on and on, a never ending circle of hatred.

It is something that I myself never want to encounter again, never want to hear of again, never want to remember ever again; the day when the blood red moon shines down brightly on us, when death and destruction are at hand.

Who am I that I should know so much of this matter?

I am a survivor of that chaotic day, a day when all order is lost, and chaos reigns. I have watched as many people that I knew were dragged away as food. I have seen the destruction that was done to my city. And I have seen this happen many times now.

How am I able to see this many times already?

I am an immortal being, I have seen the very first time the chaos and destruction happened. I was there when the first man was bitten and had his blood sucked dry for food. I was there when the first building of some kind fell as the destruction started. I was there, watching from the side, not helping, and not caring.  
Time has passed since that first day of destruction and chaos. And I still remember so clearly the events that soon followed after. Blood was spilt into the rivers, seas and oceans, changing the pure and clear water into a bloody and tainted colour.

Who am I truly?

I am a creature of the night, comrade of the vampires, and yet, the thought of blood makes me feel sick. I am a disgrace to my kind as many have out it, and an abomination as others have said. I'm wanted with neither the humans nor the vampires, I am an outcast. Yet, I have powers beyond comparison to the others, I am the ultimate vampire, but with one flaw, I do not like blood.  
My parents were also vampires, and they drank blood to keep themselves alive. They were purebloods Nosferatus, powerful vampires, and under a spell binding contract with a human. My father always loved the sight of blood, and he still does, he hunt on every living thing he can, enjoying the sight of blood gushing out of his victim as he rips him up bit by bit with his bare hands. My mother on the other hand always did things much more mannerly, more civilized. My mother was not into getting blood onto her clothes, but she will resort to doing so if the time calls for it. My parents always go out on search and destroy missions together, they are almost never apart from each other. When they are, it would be on their own time. Though my mother used to hate the idea of drinking blood when she was much younger, she has gotten used to it now. I guess that I must take after her.  
Now that I think about it, I do miss my parents. I have not seen them for some time now. When was that last time I did see them? Was fifty years ago? Or was it much longer?

What is my name?

I am Aleras. My name was created from taking parts of my parents' names and putting letters together to create 'Aleras'. I am the child of two true Nosferatus, the great hunters of the dark. Beings of which whose names are feared by all others, the King and Queen of Darkness themselves. I am the spawn of these two hell creatures, whose souls will be forever in eternal damnation. I am Aleras, Aleras of the Dark, the daughter of Hell itself.

All the years that I have spent with my parents have distorted my mind, creating a dark void within me as a heart. My father would always say that having emotions like love, pity and sympathy would be my downfall. I took those words into my dark void of a heart and have kept his rules for as long as I can remember, but to see that others are not like me, it makes me wonder how they have survived those harsh times.  
A being like me, harsh, cold and unmoving, am I really to be allowed to live in this world? My father, a man of committing great sins in all his life and unlife has been allowed to remain for so long, but, it was because of my mother. She was the one behind his so called sanity, or as close to it as it can ever be.

This is how I live my unlife, the one that was given to me by the two wretched vampires. I curse the life that I have been given, but at times, I an grateful to be the way that I am, a vampire, no more, no less.

This is all I'm probably gonna write for a Hellsing fic…hope you liked it.


	2. The Lifeless Life

**Blood Red Moon**  
Yay! I finally decided to continue with the random drabbles, this time centering on 'what is the meaning of life?'. This was a topic from the Philosophy club at our school, but I only got half of it… I didn't bother staying for long since I have to 'moderate' another club Anime club… crap… gonna have to do more work for anime club next year…

Summary: It happens only once every half millennium, the day when the moon grows much more crimson and blood red than ever before. A day when blood is shed by a countless number of both the innocent and the guilty. A day that will chill you to the bone whenever you think about it; a day, when all order is lost, and chaos reigns.

Ayumi: I am the almighty writer! Grovel at my feet you insignificant little characters! Mwahahaha!  
Aleras: Too much sugar…  
Ayumi: What did you say! I'll kill you off right now in this disclaimer! I have all the power!  
Aleras: I'm already dead, thank you very much.  
Ayumi: Then you'll become non existent…  
Aleras: That would be very nice of you.  
Ayumi: … argh! Where's Mostly Me when I need her!  
Aleras: Who's that?  
Ayumi: Apparently, she helps with my ideas.  
Aleras: … you need someone else to come up with your ideas?  
Ayumi: totally ignores Aleras And I do not own what ever it is I do not own, that I'm gonna use in here.  
Aleras: Hey! Don't ignore me!

Blood Red Moon  
Dark Thoughts: The Lifeless Life

_A being like me, harsh, cold and unmoving, am I really to be allowed to live in this world? My father, a man of committing great sins in all his life and unlife has been allowed to remain for so long, but, it was because of my mother. She was the one behind his so called sanity, or as close to it as it can ever be._

My life, or unlife, whatever you may call it, is nothing but a deep, dark void. I pass through each day with living, for this life that I have been given, isn't what you would call living. This life, it isn't called a life. It's just existing, while unseen, and unknown to everything around me. I find this hard to comprehend sometimes. It just isn't what I would call normal. And when I think of this, I find myself thinking 'I'm a hideous monster, that hides itself in the dark, away from the others in society.' I am a loner, a no life.

When I was still young, or young in the terms of a mortal human, my mother used to tell me that I should live life to the fullest. But I often ask myself, what is life if the life I have been given will never end until the end of time itself? What would 'living life to the fullest' mean for me?

Would I just wander the earth all my unlife until I am finally silenced, or will it be until the end of time?

Would I be left all alone to fend for myself when the time comes to leave my parents?

Would I?

My mother had always told me that there was hope for me, that I would have a much more important purpose in my life. I never found out what it was, and still haven't. Was my mother lying? Or was she simply so stuck on the fact that I wasn't like her or my father. She had told me that I would be free from the bondage to Hellsing, that I am not a servant to that family of murderers.

I rarely saw my father, he was always hiding in the dark, somewhere in the dungeons. He always stayed far away from being seen when on missions, and when he returned, he always went straight to his dungeon, locking both me and my mother out. Though there were times when my father would come out to tease me, as my mother described it. Though to me, it felt like he was torturing me and making my life a living hell.

My father, as insane as he was, loved my mother very much. She was the only person that he truly loves. Even though I am my father's daughter, I can tell that he doesn't give a damn about how I was. My mother on the other hand, always worried about how I was, whether I was hurt or safe. To me, my father is some unemotional sadistic bastard, who cares not about the kind of pain he inflicts on others. That's how I lived my life for 700 years before leaving my parents. That day I left, my mother wept all night and into the day, and wouldn't even talk to my father. She knew why I was leaving, the reason behind my hatred for that place I once called home.

For over 2000 years, I have not seen or heard of my parents. Nor did I want to. I find myself wondering whether the two of them are still undead, and still working as slave dogs for that Hellsing family. My curiosity getting the better of me, I return to England to find that the Hellsing mansion to still be intact and functioning. I find it hard to believe that this family was able to survive for this long, seeing as that Integra Wingates Hellsing was so stubborn about not having any children. The Iron Maiden as they called her, well now she isn't a Maiden, nor alive in this matter.

As I walked up the steps of the centuries old mansion, I find it to be in good condition, the same as when I was living in it. I knocked on the door once, and not a few moments later, a man in his mid-thirties opened the door for me.  
"What is your business here lady?" he had asked me.  
I smiled, knowing that the business that I have come for was one of complete and utter secrecy. I knew that I came to find the most well hidden secret of the Hellsing family's strength, the very core of their power.  
I also knew of the great powers that my parents had, so I trained myself to be able to blend in with normal people, the mortals. I trained to act, to look, to feel, to have the warmth that mortals have, as well as the same kind of aura they give off. I used contacts to change my eye color, and dyed my hair several times as times went by. My appearance changed as well as time went, I had to keep myself a secret, I had to look and seem like a mortal on the outside.  
"I have some business to talk about to the Hellsing leader," I said curtly, giving the man a small smile. "It's urgent."  
"Ah, yes, Sir Michael is in a meeting right about now, you'll have to wait a while before you can talk to him," said the man.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have much time," I had replied in an annoyed tone. I still had one ace up my sleeve if that didn't work, my mother had guaranteed that this would always work in the business, of course, this was excluding the 'womanly' traits that I inherited from her.  
Yes, I inherited her good looks, and somewhat her manner in things, especially with drinking blood and killing others. Though I inherited my father's midnight black hair, his enormous powers, and sadly, his maniacal grin/smile, I still get by without scaring many people.  
"I shall speak with him first if he would see you," said the man reluctantly as he let me in. He led me down the hall and up a set of stairs outside a room. I heard what they were discussing about in the room, but I didn't listen to it any longer. It wasn't my business so why bother?  
The man knocked and walked inside, carefully closing the door behind him. I heard some talking and whispers before the door opened again. The man came out and sighed. He walked on over and said, "I'm sorry, bu—"  
I cut him off at this point, "Yes, I know, he's busy and can't see me right now."  
"Yes, so if you would please, I will show you the waiting room," the man said as he gestured for me to follow.  
"I'm sorry about this, but I have to see Sir Michael right now," I sighed, taking a deep and unneeded breath, "It's very urgent business that cannot wait. I have traveled all the way here from Romania just to deliver a small message. I do not want it to be sent too late."  
"Ah, then I guess I can help you with that," said the man as he went inside the room again.  
Moments later, the man came out with Sir Michael behind him. Sir Michael looked over at me and arched his brow, "What is it that you needed to tell me?"  
"Not just you, but everyone in that room," I said, pointing into the room.  
"Whatever you need to tell them, you can just tell me and I'll pass it on for you," Sir Michael said.  
"I don't think you understand the matter of things Sir Hellsing," I said quite icily to the man, and glaring at him from behind my purple shades.  
He stared at me for another while before sighing, "All right, please come in."  
As I walked in behind Sir Michael, I saw my parents standing at the opposite end of the room, behind the chair Sir Michael sits in. All around the table were important men of the Round Table. I grinned and nodded at them, though I tried not to look too menacing.  
"And what is it that you would like to tell us young miss?" Sir Michael said from his seat.  
The occupants of the entire room turned their heads around, eyes all onto me, even my parents were looking at me. I smiled, knowing that what I was going to say next would either surprise or confuse them all. I took a deep breath and said, "Mina is alive."  
"Mina you say?" Sir Michael arched his brow and asked skeptically, "And what kind of important message is this? Is this a joke?"  
"No, this is no laughing matter," I answered with a seriousness in my tone, I glared over at Sir Michael. "Mina was a bride of Dracula's. She's a Nosferatu, a pureblooded vampire, and she's still alive."  
"Well, thank you for that information, but you could've just told this to the butler and he would've informed me later," said Sir Michael, shooing me away.  
"I thought that the Trump Card of Hellsing would've wanted to know this," I said quite icily as I looked over at my father. "After all, she was one of his first brides. Oh, and not only that, Lucy happens to be alive and doing well too. Both she and Mina have banded together to come after Dracula, and of course, destroy Hellsing."  
"Well, thank you, miss, but we have a meeting to continue here," said Sir Michael as he continued to shoo me away. Finally he called for a soldier to take me away. When the soldier arrived and grabbed me by the waist and slung me over this shoulder I screamed.  
"Get your filthy hands off of me, I can very well walk on my own!" I screamed into the soldier's ear while punching him as softly as I could.  
The soldier blushed and put me down, and I slapped him. "I haven't caused any ruckus and you start by forcefully dragging me away? What kind of place do you run here now?"  
"How dare you ins—" Sir Michael was cut off my father.  
"Girl, you mentioned 'What kind of place do you run here now'," he said, grinning at me, "I take it that you have been here before, and that you were treated very well the last time you were here. I guess that you must have been a young girl on business with you father the last time you came here."  
I grinned that same maniacal grin that I inherited from my father, and answered with a bit of a humor in my voice, "Oh no, not at all. I remember that the last time I was here, I was being mentally tortured by a vampire named Alucard just for looking at him the wrong way."  
"You mentally tortured that young girl?" my mother screamed angrily at my father, "How could you? I thought that you would know not to bother the guests as much as to torture them mentally."  
"A young girl like you shouldn't even be in this business," my father said icily as he glared angrily at me, "You'll only be a dead weight to those around you."  
"Just like what you would always say," I mumbled to myself, inaudible to anyone in the room, even my parents. To them it would sound like gibberish, I doubt they've learned how to lip read.  
"You seem to be very familiar with how the Hellsing Institute works," Sir Michael commented as he gave me a look.  
"Of course, I used to work here," I said, laughing, "Why wouldn't I?"  
"In my line of work, I have never seen or even met the likes of you, not even in the records," Sir Michael said to me, giving me another look.  
"And what year of records are you looking through?" I asked, grinning with a knowing look on my face. I knew that my parents must have caught that I knew something that they didn't, and it's not like they can penetrate my mind for details. With my father prying into my mind all the time I was young I was bound to build up some kind of barrier against him.

Well… more of a story now! Sorry about not continuing the drabble, but it'll come back with time.


End file.
